Des yeux qui se rencontrent pardelà le bruit
by Althea54
Summary: Première rentrée d'Emily Blackwood à Poudlard...OS RemusEmily


Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS, moins sombre que les autres celui ci, plutôt porteur d'une promesse d'espoir...

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

Elle ne tenait plus en place. Aujourd'hui, elle allait faire son entrée dans la plus grande école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne, Poudlard. Elle n'arrêtait pas de remuer sur son siège, causant l'exaspération de sa mère qui ne cessait de la reprendre.

« Emily ! Tiens-toi bien ! Emily, arrête de bouger ! Emily, cesse de gigoter comme ça ! »

Décidément, elle avait décidé d'être rabat joie pour sa rentrée. Se dit la jeune Emily. Mais elle avait l'habitude d'être sans cesse rabrouée par sa mère, elle ne s'en formalisait plus. Il était presque de notoriété publique que sa mère, Cassiopée Blackwood, vouait un quasi culte à son ainée, Callisto, et méprisait sa cadette, Emily et ce uniquement à cause d'une histoire de « don » que la fillette n'avait toujours pas compris.

Heureusement, elle pouvait toujours compté sur son père, qui essayait tant bien que mal de réparer les torts de sa femme en protégeant sa fille des accès de colères de sa mère.

A son âge, Emily ne se doutait pas que sa famille ne ressemblait en rien aux autres familles de sorciers de son époque. A la maison, sa mère menait la danse, sans que personne n'ait son mot à dire. Emily avait vaguement compris que sa mère avait un statut supérieur à celui de son père, bien que ce dernier descende d'une longue lignée de sorciers. Et pour elle, c'était partout pareil. Elle serait bien surprise d'apprendre que c'était plutôt l'inverse qui régnait dans les familles de sorciers purs.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la fillette ne prêtait aucunement attention aux diverses récriminations de sa mère et rien ne pouvait la départir de son air entraîné. Elle était sure qu'elle allait se faire pleins d'amies dans ce nouveau monde qui allait être le sien durant les sept prochaines années.

C'est donc avec un sourire ravi qu'elle grimpa dans le Poudlard Express et s'installa dans un compartiment libre, attendant patiemment les prochaines occupantes dont elle espérait se faire des amies.

Seulement, la seule personne qu'elle vit durant le trajet, ce fut la marchande de friandises. A croire que tout le monde la fuyait. Mais personne ne la connaissait, pourquoi l'auraient-ils fuit ?

Après un très très long trajet solitaire, le train entra finalement en gare et Emily descendit, traînant sa lourde valise derrière elle. Elle fut vite happée par la foule d'élèves, plus grands qu'elle pour la majorité. Elle tenta bien d'apercevoir sa sœur qui rentrait en quatrième année, mais là encore, ce fut peine perdue.

Elle se dirigea, au son de la voix d'un homme gigantesque, vers les barques, avec les élèves de son année, comme les plus âgés se dirigeaient vers des carrioles qui avançaient apparemment toutes seules. Perdue qu'elle était, au milieu de tous ces gens et de tous ces éclats de voix en tout sens, elle fut bousculée par un autre élève, beaucoup plus grand qu'elle.

Sans même un mot d'excuse, il continua sa route tandis qu'Emily le regardait, choquée de son comportement…une longue silhouette aux cheveux mi-longs, blonds tirant sur le blanc. Emily le nota dans un coin de son esprit, au cas où.

Elle se reprit et partit s'installer dans une des barques, ne voulant pas rater la chance de faire de nouvelles connaissances. Mais encore une fois, personne ne fit attention à elle, chaque élève détournant le regard dès qu'il croisait ses prunelles lilas. On ne lui répondait même pas quand elle posait une question. Comme si elle était invisible…

Interloquée par cet accueil plus que froid, elle réfléchit toute la traversée durant à ce qui pouvait motiver un tel comportement et parvint à la conclusion que ses yeux devaient être responsables, vu que tout le monde fuyait son regard dès qu'ils le croisaient. Bien sur, elle savait qu'avoir les yeux violets était rare, même pour les sorciers. A vrai dire, elle ne connaissait que sa mère et sa sœur à avoir cette même couleur.

Alors soit elle faisait vraiment peur avec ses yeux inhabituels, soit son regard rappelait trop celui de sa sœur. Elle ne doutait pas que cette dernière n'avait pas que des amis à Poudlard, elle n'était pas sans s'en ventée auprès de sa mère, à chaque vacances. Emily savait bien que Callisto et sa bande faisait régner une sorte de terreur chez certains élèves du château, notamment les plus jeunes. Et les rumeurs avaient du vite circulées…

Mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas pour autant, prête à démontrer qu'elle n'était pas comme sa sœur, quoi qu'en dise.

Finalement, les barques arrivèrent à bon port et Emily en descendit, à la suite de ses camarades. Ils furent dirigés vers le château, qui parut bien impressionnant à la fillette, même de nuit. Rapidement, les premières années furent menées vers une grande double porte ou une vieille femme leur expliqua qu'ils allaient être répartis dans une des quatre maisons que comptait le château.

Puis les portes s'ouvrirent et laissèrent place à l'émerveillement. Une immense salle s'étendait sous ses yeux, ou prenaient place quatre longues tables autour desquelles étaient assis une multitude d'élèves vêtus de l'uniforme de Poudlard.

Poussée par ses camarades, Emily avança dans la salle et son regard fut attiré par le plafond de la salle : il était absent !!! On pouvait voir le ciel noir de la nuit dans lequel brillait une flopée d'étoiles, cachées par quelques rares nuages sombres. Des centaines de bougies flottaient allègrement entre ce ciel et leurs têtes, ajoutant leur lumière douce à celles des flammes brulants dans d'énormes vasques murales.

Sur leur passage, des élèves lançaient quelques remarques, sur tel ou tel élève, d'autres rigolaient entre eux, se racontaient leurs vacances et certains la fixait, d'un regard curieux, étonné ou mauvais. Un brouhaha permanent régnait dans la pièce et s'enflait au fur et à mesure de leur progression.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au bout des quatre longues tables pour faire face à une cinquième, disposée perpendiculairement aux autres, perchée sur une estrade. « La table des Professeurs. » Pensa Emily.

La vieille femme qui les avait guidés jusque là prit la parole et tout le monde se tut instantanément. Emily n'écouta que d'une oreille ce qu'elle racontait, tout occupée qu'elle était à observer ce qui l'entourait. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit chanter qu'elle tendit l'oreille et regarda devant elle. Un vieux chapeau tout rapiécé était posé sur un tabouret de bois. Une large fente bougeait en son milieu et Emily comprit alors que c'était ce chapeau qui chantait.

Subjuguée, elle écouta attentivement la chanson qui se termina rapidement dans un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Le bruit des mains qui claquaient entre elles diminua rapidement comme la femme aux cheveux gris tirés en un chignon sévère s'avançait vers le chapeau magique. Tenant d'une main un long morceau de parchemin, et le chapeau de l'autre, elle lit alors le premier nom de sa liste.

-Blackwood, Emily ! Appela-t-elle.

Surprise et ne sachant pas ce que l'on attendait d'elle, Emily regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle, cherchant de l'aide dans les regards de ses camarades. Une jeune brune à côté d'elle lui sourit et lui souffla d'aller s'assoir sur le tabouret.

Emily la remercia d'un sourire et s'exécuta. Lentement, elle s'avança ver s le tabouret et se retourna pour faire face aux élèves. Les commentaires avaient fusés dès qu'elle avait fait un pas et la vague d'exclamation explosa quand elle se retourna. Ses cheveux aux reflets violets sombres cascadaient sur ses épaules et ses yeux lilas fixaient l'assemblée d'un air mi apeuré, mi incompréhensible.

Le brouhaha ne cessait d'enfler, si bien que quelqu'un intima aux élèves de se taire, sans succès. Emily n'entendait pas ce qui se disait, elle entendait seulement le bruit, assourdissant, enveloppant, pénétrant. Elle regardait partout, tout le monde.

Certains chuchotaient à l'oreille de leur voisin en lui lançant des coups d'œil furtifs, d'autres la montrait du doigt en gesticulant frénétiquement sur leur banc, elle croisa même le regard de sa sœur, dont le visage était barré d'un rictus railleur qui s'étira en un sourire mauvais puis se termina en un éclat de rire glacial.

Dégoutée, la fillette détourna le regard en sentant les larmes lui monter. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu leur faire pour avoir droit à cet accueil ? Se retenant de pleurer, elle releva la tête en reniflant et s'assit bravement sur le tabouret de bois, un air de défi affiché sur son visage. Elle défiait tout le monde de se moquer d'elle, oui, elle les défiait tous, de la regarder ainsi, telle une bête de foire, de rire en la voyant, ou encore de détourner le regard de la sorte.

Le bruit des conversations n'avait toujours pas cessé comme la vieille femme posait le chapeau étrange sur sa tête. Emily tenta un nouveau regard vers la foule et dirigea ses yeux vers la gauche. Elle tomba alors sur un jeune garçon, à peine plus âgé qu'elle, aux cheveux d'un blond cendré, bien différent de celui qui l'avait bousculée tout à l'heure. Il riait, à une blague de son voisin, apparemment. Puis il releva les yeux et croisa son regard. A cette distance, elle ne put discerner la couleur de ses yeux, mais ce garçon ne détourna pas le regard en la regardant, il ne rigola pas et ne la détailla pas comme les autres le faisaient. Il se contenta de lui rendre son regard, simplement.

Elle ne sut pas pourquoi, mais ce regard qu'il lui adressa la rassura et la soulagea. Finalement, les gens ici n'étaient peut être pas tous méchants…

Elle se souviendrait longtemps après de ce regard, de ses yeux, des yeux qui se rencontrent par-delà le bruit…

* * *

Alors alors?? Ca vous a plu???

Je vous l'avait dit, pas de mort dans cet OS, lol!

A bientôt.

**Althea**


End file.
